darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Premiums
Premiums & Subscriptions are a set of payment items available such as Advantage packs or Premium packs ''you can subscribe to. With premium status, you are given a number of perks that last until the subscription is over or until you buy another one again. With an advantage pack, you are given a perk like 10,000 Uridium every week or 25% discount off Uridium items in the shop every week, depending on which advantage pack is purchased. There are also ''Starter packs which give a new player a boost to begin with elite items. Premium packs Upgrade your account to Premium status to take advantage of these incredible perks! Overall perks with Premium status: * Free ship repairs anywhere! * Free P.E.T. repairs! * 50% off drone repairs! * 50% shorter rocket reload time! * 5% off all Uridium items! * 5-second logout! * +100% repair robot efficiency! * Automatic resource refining! * Access to all radar CPU advantages! * 500 extra units of cargo space! Cost * Premium 1 month: $6.50 * Premium 6 month: $35.99 (save 8%) * Premium 1 year: $59.99 (save 23%) Advantage packs There are currently 6 advantage packs to subscribe to, each with their own perk and cost. * Doubler Advantage Pack: "Get double the fun out of DarkOrbit with the Doubler Advantage! For 1 week, double the contents of every Bonus Box you open! Start stockpiling today: a 1-week subscription is just $2.49!" * XL Doubler Advantage Pack: "Get double the fun out of DarkOrbit with the Doubler Advantage! For 8 weeks, double the contents of every Bonus Box you open! Start stockpiling today: an 8-week subscription is just $17.99!" (save 10%) * Uridium Advantage Pack: "Loyalty grants you a weekly transfer of 10,000 Uridium. Stop fretting about your Uridium stocks, and just enjoy the game: this subscription is yours for just $2.49 a week!" * XL Uridium Advantage Pack: "The Loyalty subscription grants you a weekly transfer of 10,000 Uridium for 8 weeks. Stop fretting about your Uridium stocks, and just enjoy the game: an 8-week subscription is just $17.99!" * Rebate Advantage Pack: "For the savvy buyer -the Rebate Advantage knocks 25% off the price of every Uridium purchase you make in the game shop! Secure your discount today: this subscription is yours for just $2.49 a week!" * XL Rebate Advantage Pack: "For the savvy buyer -the Rebate Advantage knocks 25% off the price of every Uridium purchase you make in the game shop for 8 weeks! Secure your discount today: an 8-week subscription is just $17.99!" Starter packs Space Rogue We've combined some of our most popular offers into a new, unique bundlethat you can’t afford to pass up! At an astonishing combined total discount of 87%, you'll receive: * Leonov starship * 6 LF-3 Lasers * 4 SG3N- B02 shields * 4 G3N-7900 speed generators * repair bot REP-4 * repair bot auto CPU (NC-RRB) * rocket turbo (ROK-TO1) * rocket auto CPU (AROL-X) * rocket launcher CPU (RL-LB1) * Rocket Launcher (HST-2) * slot CPU S03-CPU * 300 Extra Energy * 139 Log Files Daredevil Unique offer! Buy this pack now and get the strongest battle cruiser full equipped with the best gear in the market! Get ready to rock! You will also get 300 Extra Energy to use in the Gate Materializer and 139 log files to develop your pilot skills from your pilot sheet. *Goliath battle cruiser *15 LF-3 Lasers *10 SG3N- B02 shields * 10 G3N-7900 speed generators *repair bot REP-4 * repair bot auto CPU (NC-RRB) *rocket turbo (ROK-TO1) * rocket auto CPU (AROL-X) *rocket launcher CPU (RL-LB1) * Rocket Launcher (HST-2) * slot CPU S03-CPU * 300 Extra Energy *139 Log Files High-Flyer We've combined some of our most popular offers into a new, unique bundle that you can't afford to pass up! At an astonishing combined total discount of 84%, you'll receive: *Vengeance Starfighter *10 LF-3 Laser cannons *7 SG3N-B02 Shield generators *7 G3N-7900 Speed generators *Repair bot (REP-4) *Repair-bot Auto CPU (NC-RRB CPU) *Rocket turbo (ROK-T01) *Auto Rocket CPU (AROL-X) *Rocket-launcher CPU (RL-LB1 CPU) *Rocket Launcher (HST-2) *Slot extender (SL03-CPU) *300 Extra Energy *139 Log Files Best Deals Usually better for new players as it is considered a boost, especially to your ship/level. Laser pack M * 5 LF3 top laser cannons, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $14.99. You'll save 54% off the regular price! Laser pack L * 10 LF3 top laser cannons, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $29.99. You'll save 54% off the regular price! Laser pack XL * 10 LF3 top laser cannons, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $29.99 -and get a SG3N-B02 shield generator with the same upgrades for free! You'll save 59% off the regular price! Shield pack M * 5 SG3N-B02 shield generators, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $14.99. You'll save 54% off the regular price! Shield pack L * 10 SG3N-B02 shield generators, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $29.99. You'll save 54% off the regular price! Shield pack XL * 10 SG3N-B02 shield generators, including a Level 5 upgrade, for just $29.99,and get a LF3 top laser cannon with the same upgrades for free! You'll save 59% off the regular price! Tips *To earn Premium 1 month for free, you have to invite either 5, 10, or 25 friends to DarkOrbit and they must also reach at least level 10 or higher. Please see Bonus page for more info. Category:Ships Category:Premium Category:Payment Category:Uridium Category:Repair Category:Uridium Category:Payment Category:Uridium Category:Boosters Category:Shop Category:Payment